Kisah yang Dibawa oleh Angin
by Incross
Summary: Dia mirip Tsubame, sedikit. Natsume tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, namun ada sesuatu yang seolah menariknya dari belakang, mendekat padanya dengan perlahan dan tanpa suara...
1. Chapter One

Note: Agh, tampilannya lebih bagus di Word daripada di web -_-a

Disclaimer: Natsume Yuujinchou (a.k.a. Natsume and The Book of Friends) bukan punyaku. Kalau punyaku, pasti Natsume sudah kubikin sering naik Madara (?).

**Kisah yang Dibawa oleh Angin**

**Chapter One**

Tidak ada yang jauh berbeda dari biasanya, di hari itu saat angin seolah menahan napasnya. Sisa-sisa udara musim panas yang menyengat dari peralihan pagi ke siang hari masih terasa. Sedikit menyesakkan.

Natsume Takashi menggosok lengan kanannya. Terasa sedikit lengket. Jalan setapak tidak beraspal yang ada di bawah kakinya keras. Natsume sekilas melirik ke sawah di sekitarnya. Tidak ada orang lain selain dia. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Seolah waktu berhenti di tempat itu. Hampir tidak ada suara.

Tas sekolah yang dari tadi dijinjingnya juga terdiam. Natsume menyentuhkannya ke lututnya selagi berjalan. Terdengar suara gesekan pelan. Natsume memerhatikannya tanpa alasan, sebelum menjauhkannya lagi. Dia meneruskan berjalan pulang ke rumah bibi dan pamannya.

Seekor kucing bulat bertengger di bahunya, sedikit merosot saat pemuda itu berjalan menuruni tangga batu di sebelah hutan. Kucing itu menggerutu. Lalu, sambil membetulkan posisinya, dia mencengkeram kain seragam Natsume lebih kuat lagi.

"Sebaiknya jalanlah sendiri kalau tidak mau khawatir akan jatuh, Nyanko-sensei," ucap Natsume setengah melepas napas.

Kucing itu membuang muka. "Aku sedang menghemat energiku," jawabnya dengan tenang.

"Kau kan tidak melakukan apa pun," Natsume menggumam dengan datar. Bahunya lama-kelamaan terasa pegal juga, tapi dia memilih diam. Entah pura-pura tidak mendengar, atau memilih untuk tidak berkomentar lagi, Nyanko-sensei, kucing bulat itu, tidak merespon kalimat Natsume.

Cahaya yang masuk dari sela-sela dedaunan bertebaran seperti daun bernyala di permukaan tanah. Natsume melangkahkan kakinya ke atas salah satu kumpulan cahaya itu dengan hati-hati supaya tidak menimbulkan suara.

Srek. Terdengar seretan halus dan ringan di belakangnya. Berjalan, mengikutinya. Nyanko-sensei sepertinya menyadarinya juga, sama seperti Natsume, namun dia membiarkannya saja. Natsume, di lain sisi, mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Dia tidak tahu seperti apa sosok yang mengikutinya. Sosok, ya. Pemuda itu merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda dibandingkan saat dia berada di dekat teman-teman atau orang lainnya.

Kemampuan ini sudah dimilikinya sejauh dia bisa mengingatnya. Melihat roh halus, berkomunikasi, bersentuhan. Ini sempat membuatnya jatuh dalam depresi dalam masa kanak-kanaknya, saat dia menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang bisa melihat apa yang dia lihat di depan matanya. Bahwa dia berbeda.

Tapi itu cerita lama. Natsume kini, sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kejutan. Yang baik maupun yang tidak. Dia sendiri tahu namanya cukup terkenal di kalangan roh-roh halus. Semua itu karena Buku Teman peninggalan neneknya yang sampai kini dimilikinya. Dan apa pun yang ada di belakangnya, pasti menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Itu yang dapat dia tarik berdasarkan yang lalu-lalu. Mungkin dia mengincar Buku Teman yang ada di dalam saku celananya.

Natsume mulai berlari kecil. Suara langkah kaki di belakangnya mengikuti kecepatannya. Kemudian, saat pemuda itu berhenti, sosok di belakangnya itu juga berhenti.

Natsume menoleh, setelah menghela napas sejenak. "Apa maumu?"

Di belakangnya berdiri seorang gadis yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, mengenakan kimono putih bergaris hijau lumut yang nampak halus. Kedua tangannya dikatupkan di depan dengan sopan. Matanya tidak nampak, tertutupi oleh tulisan yang tidak terbaca jelas oleh Natsume waktu itu.

Rupanya _ayakashi_.

"Dengarkanlah cerita saya," Si gadis memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Rambutnya yang tidak sama panjang menekuk di bahunya. "ya?"

"Hari ini aku agak sibuk, lain kali saja ya," jawab Natsume singkat tanpa minat, kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan si gadis lagi.

Natsume menapakkan kakinya selangkah lagi ke depan. Meski tidak melihatnya secara langsung, dia bisa merasakan tatapan si gadis melekat pada punggungnya yang mulai menjauh. Namun sebuah rasa yang aneh menggumpal di dadanya. Sebuah rasa yang aneh yang seolah menariknya ke arah berlawanan.

Selangkah lagi.

Lalu, selangkah lagi.

Lalu, berhenti.

Natsume tidak tahan. Ia melihat melalui bahunya, dan si gadis masih diam di tempatnya semula, menatap Natsume dengan kedua mata yang ditutupi selembar kain dengan huruf 'pohon' yang pudar, nyaris tidak terbaca. Nyanko-sensei yang sedari tadi duduk manis di bahunya, kini menoleh dengan setengah heran-setengah terganggu pada Natsume.

"Baiklah," kata Natsume pada akhirnya, menyerah. "Tapi jangan lama-lama."

Dan bibir gadis itu terbuka sedikit, seolah dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Namun kemudian dia tersenyum, dan itu sedikit mengurangi rasa desakan perasaan aneh yang Natsume rasakan sebelumnya. Gadis itu menunduk sedalam-dalamnya, memberi hormat, kemudian dengan langkah-langkah formal berjalan ke arah Natsume.

Natsume merasa dia pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya, namun dia tidak yakin di mana dan kapan tepatnya. Hanya perasaan itu saja. Entah mengapa, terasa sangat familiar.

Pemuda itu membiarkan si gadis sampai di sampingnya, baru melanjutkan berjalan lagi. Diam-diam, ia melirik lagi huruf yang tertera di kain di wajah si gadis. Roh pohon, ucapnya dalam hati. Sejauh ini Natsume sudah pernah bertemu dengan roh hewan dan siluman. Tsubame si roh burung walet. Si siluman rubah kecil yang sering datang padanya untuk bermain, lalu Nyanko-sensei yang masih bertengger di bahunya adalah sedikit contohnya.

Semua makhluk memiliki roh, dia tahu betul. Namun dia baru tahu jika bahkan makhluk yang tenang seperti pohon pun memiliki suatu hal yang belum terselesaikan semasa hidupnya.

"Ada apa, tuan Natsume?" tanya si gadis dengan sopan. Natsume mengerjapkan matanya, lalu buru-buru menatap jalan di hadapannya lagi dengan sungkan. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Tiba-tiba teringat akan suatu hal, Natsume kembali melirik si gadis yang lebih pendek kira-kira 10 cm darinya.

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanyanya.

Si gadis tersenyum lagi. "Saya akan menyerahkannya pada tuan Natsume. Silahkan panggil saya menurut selera Anda."

Nyanko-sensei menjilati kaki depannya. "Kalau begitu, namamu 'bonsai'. Selesai."

"Oi, seharusnya aku yang menentukan," protes Natsume, meski dia tahu Nyanko-sensei tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Dia kembali memperhatikan perawakan si gadis. Tidak salah lagi. Memang ada sesuatu yang familiar dengan gadis ini. Natsume mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin dia pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini sebelum dia berubah sosok menjadi roh. Mungkin saja. Tapi di mana? Apakah itu sebelum dia datang ke pinggiran kota ini, atau setelahnya?

Natsume kembali memutar ingatan dan menajamkan inderanya. Tidak ada informasi yang berhasil didapatkannya setelah menggali ingatannya. Kalau begitu…

Natsume memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap si gadis, kali ini dengan lebih lembut. "Bagaimana dengan 'Honoka'?"

Si gadis nampak heran, dia kembali menatap Natsume dengan mulut yang sedikit dibulatkan. Lagi, tidak ada suara yang keluar. "Tuan Natsume, tentu Tuan tahu bahwa saya bukan roh bunga. Saya roh pohon," katanya, setelah jeda yang panjang.

"Bagaimana, ya?" Natsume menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuknya, kemudian menatapnya lagi. Tetapi tatapan Natsume tidak berubah. "Aku tahu. Kupikir itu cocok untukmu."

Kali ini si gadis tidak menemukan kata-kata lagi. Sesaat, dia tampak seperti ingin berhenti dan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi dilakukannya. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat yang singkat, dengan sangat kalem, dia kembali tersenyum. "Saya mengerti. Mulai sekarang, silahkan panggil saya dengan 'Honoka'."

Natsume lega akhirnya gadis itu mau mengerti. Nama 'Honoka' bila dituliskan terdiri dari dua huruf: 'hono' yang berarti harmoni dan 'ka' dari huruf 'bunga'. Dia tidak menemukan nama lain yang cocok untuk si gadis, meski dia sudah berusaha mengingat semua nama anak perempuan, nama bunga, maupun nama pohon yang pernah didengarnya.

"Makanya, kubilang 'bonsai' lebih bagus…" keluh Nyanko-sensei, yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Natsume.

*****

Siang hari yang cukup sejuk, seperti siang hari lainnya di musim panas. Sekolah Natsume libur, kedua temannya mengajaknya pergi bersama, Touko-san juga menyuruhnya pergi berjalan-jalan. Namun dia menghabiskan paginya dengan tidur-tiduran di atas tatami kamarnya dengan jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Natsume meletakkan lengannya di atas matanya dengan lelah. Nyanko-sensei cuek seperti biasa, sibuk memakan jajanan yang dibelikan oleh Touko-san. Honoka duduk di samping Natsume persis, membelakangi jendela sehingga wajahnya nampak sedikit gelap. Dan dia bercerita.

Setiap hari Honoka akan mampir ke kamarnya dan menceritakan suatu cerita pada Natsume. Ceritanya selalu berbeda setiap waktu. Kali ini dia menceritakan kisah anak saudagar beras dengan anak desa. Kali lain, dia akan menceritakan seekor burung dengan telur-telurnya. Dan akan selalu berganti. Entah dari mana dia mendapat cerita-cerita itu. Setelah selesai—dan bila dia tidak menceritakan cerita lainnya—dia berpamitan lalu pergi entah ke mana. Keesokan sorenya, dia akan datang lagi. Dan begitu seterusnya.

Namun gadis itu tidak pernah memaksa Natsume untuk mendengarkannya. Kalau-kalau Natsume dengan jujur mengatakan dia berhalangan atau lelah, Honoka akan mengerti dan menundanya untuk lain hari. Saat-saat seperti itu, Natsume akan bertanya-tanya maksud sebenarnya dari kedatangan Honoka yang rutin itu.

Lain hari.

Pagi itu Natsume hendak berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Selesai berpamitan dengan Touko-san, dibukanya pintu geser rumah sederhana itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu seseorang sudah menantinya di depan. Bukan siluman kodok yang biasanya datang, juga bukan siluman kerbau, melainkan Honoka.

Begitu mendengar Natsume membuka pintu, dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, seperti biasa, dan memasang senyumnya sebelum menyapa pemuda itu. "Selamat pagi, Tuan Natsume."

Natsume mengerjapkan matanya dengan heran menerima kedatangan yang tidak biasanya itu. Ia belum sempat menanggapi saat Honoka sudah menyambung kalimatnya.

"Hari ini cerah. Kalau tidak keberatan, maukah menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan bersama saya?"

Ruang kelas Natsume, siang hari.

"Haaa…" Natsume mendesah pelan. Ia teringat lagi saat Honoka selesai mengatakannya pagi itu padanya, dengan mulut setengah terbuka, Natsume mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

'_Maaf, tapi hari ini aku ada kegiatan sekolah…'_

Begitu jawabnya saat itu. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia sendiri heran. Saat itu jelas, dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Honoka. Sempat ada keheningan yang aneh.

'…_Begitu. Saya mengerti.'_

Mendengar jawaban Honoka, Natsume kembali pada dirinya dan cepat-cepat menatap si gadis lagi. Dan saat itu Honoka tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat lalu berjalan pergi.

"Haaaaaahh…" Natsume mendesah lagi, kali ini lebih panjang dan lebih berat, meski sama-sama pelannya.

Dihembusi angin sepoi-sepoi, ia menyipitkan matanya. Natsume kembali menerawang keluar jendela. Langit musim panas yang biru dan luas membentang di luar sana. Suara guru yang menerangkan sesuatu tentang sejarah politik Jepang hanya melewatinya. Tangannya telah berhenti mencatat sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tapi dia tidak bergeming.

Masih sedikit menyipitkan matanya, Natsume terus menatap ke luar. Seolah ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin warna yang terlalu biru itu yang menariknya sedari tadi. Mungkin.

Natsume melayangkan pandangnya ke arah buku catatannya yang baru setengah halaman terisi, ke arah garis-garis yang melintang dengan tinta tipis, dan terdiam.

*****

"Honoka… sudah lama tidak datang, ya."

Tanpa sadar, Natsume menggumamkan ini. Nyanko-sensei melirik Natsume yang saat itu sedang duduk di kusen jendelanya, menatap ke arah langit malam, dengan sinis dan misterius seperti biasa. "Kenapa? Kau merindukannya?"

Kemudian dia melahap lagi potongan semangka yang masih dingin di depannya dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat. Gluk. Lalu sepotong lagi. Tampaknya dia benar-benar ingin mengambil sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum Natsume memakan beberapa potong dari buah merah itu.

Natsume menatap lututnya yang ditekuk di depannya, berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin, ya."

"%(#%!&$...!!" Wajah Nyanko-sensei berubah biru. Natsume menoleh dengan kaget, hanya untuk menemukan Nyanko-sensei terbatuk-batuk keras seperti orang tua, memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri dengan kaki depannya yang kecil.

Setelah dirasa yang menyangkut telah berhasil ditelan, dengan berkeringat dan bernapas cepat, Nyanko-sensei berbalik pada Natsume. "Uwapa katamu tadi??"

Tadinya dia menanyakan itu hanya untuk sedikit menggoda Natsume, tapi tidak dikiranya pemuda itu akan menjawab dengan serius. 'Ya', pula. Natsume, di sisi lain, menangkap reaksi Nyanko-sensei sebagai sesuatu yang berlebihan dan membuka mulutnya setengah melongo.

Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan lagi suara yang ada di kerongkongannya, Natsume kembali berkata, "Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa! Kupikir 'aah, sudah lama dia tidak ke sini. Sedang apa, ya?'… begitu. Tidak perlu sekaget itu, kan."

Nyanko-sensei, seolah baru dipergoki mengintip tetangga, rambut di tubuhnya langsung berjengat naik. Buru-buru dia kembali berbalik, menghadap ke arah piring semangka yang sudah hampir bersih. Dia berdeham dengan ragu. Mungkin benar, dia tadi melebih-lebihkan reaksinya. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu. Rasanya pipinya panas sekali sekarang.

Natsume, memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian pada Nyanko-sensei atau pun semangka jatahnya yang sudah hampir habis, kembali menatap ke arah lututnya yang masih ditekuk, lagi-lagi hanyut dalam pikirannya.

Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak Honoka terakhir datang padanya. Saat terakhir dia melihatnya adalah pagi hari itu, sebelum dia berangkat ke sekolah. Hari itu dia sungguh tidak bisa pulang cepat. Dia sudah berjanji akan membantu-bantu persiapan festival kebudayaan karena merasa tidak enak telah bolos beberapa pertemuan.

Dan hari itu hari yang cerah, seperti yang Honoka katakan. Udaranya cukup sejuk untuk musim panas, dan tidak sekejap pun langit berawan.

'…_Begitu. Saya mengerti.'_

Wajah Honoka yang tersenyum sopan saat itu terekam jelas dalam benak Natsume. Apa yang membuatnya pergi begitu saja? Dia tidak nampak seperti seseorang yang akan kesal begitu saja dan memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa pesan.

Sebuah pikiran yang memberatkannya tiba-tiba merasuk, membuat Natsume menahan napas. Apa mungkin itu karena sikapnya yang terkesan kurang hormat pada Honoka? Dia ingat, dia pernah beberapa kali menyuruh Honoka pulang (entah ke mana) karena lelah. Dia juga pernah tertidur saat Honoka tengah bercerita, dan saat terbangun, Honoka sudah tidak ada.

Mungkin… Honoka merasa diabaikan. Kemudian pagi itu, saat dia meminta Natsume untuk menemaninya, dan ditolak, dia semakin kesepian. Itu mungkin saja benar. Kalau itu benar, maka Natsume merasa dirinya yang paling cocok disalahkan untuk kepergian Honoka.

Padahal masalah Honoka yang belum terselesaikan dalam hidupnya belum terpecahkan.

Padahal Natsume belum mengetahui makna kedatangannya.

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Natsume, Nyanko-sensei melirik Natsume dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya, kemudian menggumam.

"Natsume, kau tahu mengapa kita tidak pernah menemui roh pohon sebelumnya?"

Natsume, tersadar dari lamunannya oleh pertanyaan Nyanko-sensei, langsung menoleh pada kucing bulat itu dengan setengah terkejut. Nyanko-sensei yang telah mendapat perhatian penuh Natsume, tersenyum misterius. Sudut matanya yang gelap memancarkan cahaya samar. Tidak sulit menarik perhatian Natsume, apalagi bila sudah menyangkut _ayakashi_ seperti ini. Pemuda itu terlalu baik, Nyanko-sensei harus mengakui bahwa dia berbeda sekali dengan neneknya, Natsume Reiko. Nyanko-sensei tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangnya sekejap saja, atau Natsume akan terlibat masalah yang tidak berguna lagi karena siluman-siluman yang mengincar Buku Teman-nya. Benar-benar orang yang menyusahkan, batinnya.

"Langsung saja. Tanaman adalah makhluk yang penerima dan pasrah. Tidak seperti makhluk lainnya, yang bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan gerakan atau suara, tanaman tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk itu. Jadi, tidak peduli bagaimana mereka ditebang, dipatuki burung, atau terbakar, tidak akan ada tanggapan yang keluar."

Natsume berkedip heran, wajahnya seolah mengatakan 'benar juga'. Nyanko-sensei menatap Natsume dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah sama sekali, persis seperti boneka kucing pembawa keberuntungan yang biasa dipajang di depan kasir toko. Dia melanjutkan lagi.

"Tetapi untungnya, tidak seperti manusia yang selalu mengeluh atau seperti hewan yang liar, mereka sangat penerima dan pengertian. Harus kukatakan mereka adalah makhluk yang paling menyedihkan, tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri dan hanya hidup untuk kepentingan makhluk lain, namun merasa tidak keberatan karenanya."

Nyanko-sensei berhenti. Ia menunggu tanggapan Natsume. Tetapi pemuda itu hanya menatapnya lekat-lekat, seolah yakin bahwa kucing itu akan mengatakan lebih banyak. Nyanko-sensei mendesah dalam hati, menyadari bahwa dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengatakannya langsung.

"Tidakkah kau sadar, Natsume? Menurutmu apa yang membuat makhluk seperti itu menjadi roh jahat?"

Natsume tidak merespon. Nyanko-sensei menyipitkan kedua matanya sebelum kembali berbicara, "Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Bagaimana pun juga, dia adalah _ayakashi_. Kita tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkannya."

Kemudian dia menjilati kaki depannya, dan menggarukkannya ke wajahnya, menandakan akhir dari pembicaraan. Nyanko-sensei berjalan keluar kamar Natsume dengan santai, dan Natsume menatap kosong sosok kucing yang menghilang dari jangkauannya itu. Punggungnya serasa melekat pada kusen jendela, serasa ditelan ke dalamnya dengan perlahan. Sekilas, angin malam yang dingin merayapi punggungnya. Natsume diam termenung.

*****

Hari Selasa biasa, siang hari.

Natsume kembali menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela koridor yang terbuka menerpa separuh wajah Natsume, terasa hangat. Beberapa anak perempuan berjalan melewatinya sambil tertawa-tawa membicarakan sesuatu.

"Natsume," panggil seseorang.

Natsume mengangkat kepalanya, mencari asal suara. Tidak jauh di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam kelam, sewarna dengan matanya. Dia melambai. Natsume tersenyum tipis menjawabnya.

"Festival kebudayaan akan segera tiba, ya," kata Tanuma, pemuda berambut hitam yang kini berdiri berdampingan dengan Natsume, sama-sama memandang keluar jendela.

"Um," Natsume mengiyakan. Segala persiapan untuk kelas Natsume sendiri sudah hampir selesai. Kelasnya akan membuka kedai soba, dan dia lebih memilih bekerja di belakang layar. Satu hal yang kadang sedikit disesalinya: Natsume tidak begitu menyukai keramaian. Malah, dia lebih suka menjauh dan menghabiskan waktu sendiri daripada mengobrol bersama murid-murid yang lain. Selalu ada yang serasa membatasinya. Entah itu kemampuannya melihat sesuatu yang tidak terlihat oleh orang normal atau bukan.

"Bagaimana kabar Ponta? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya." Tanuma berkata lagi, kali ini sambil menoleh pada Natsume.

Ah, pasti yang dia maksud adalah Nyanko-sensei. Natsume sendiri tidak tahu pasti mengapa Tanuma memanggil Nyanko-sensei dengan 'Ponta'. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, itu tidak terlalu penting. Paman dan bibinya juga memanggil kucing itu dengan nama yang berbeda. Biarlah, toh Nyanko-sensei tidak keberatan dipanggil dengan nama-nama kucing itu.

Natsume jadi berpikir. Kalau saja Tanuma, paman atau bibinya melihat sosok asli Nyanko-sensei, mungkin mereka akan berpikir dua kali untuk memanggilnya dengan 'Ponta', atau 'Goro'.

…Tapi dia tidak merasa 'Nyanko-sensei' terdengar aneh, bahkan setelah kucing itu berubah menjadi siluman raksasa yang biasa dinaikinya kalau-kalau larinya dinilai lambat (oleh Nyanko-sensei sendiri, tentunya).

Ya sudahlah.

"Rakus seperti biasa," Natsume menjawab setengah bercanda. "Benar juga, sudah lama kami tidak mampir ke kuilmu."

Tanuma tersenyum simpul. "Sekali-kali mampirlah. Ayahku juga sudah beberapa kali menanyakanmu…"

Natsume mendengarkan, namun sesuatu di sudut matanya menangkap perhatiannya. Awalnya Natsume melirik saja. Begitu tahu apa yang dilihatnya, dia menoleh dengan tatapan lebar ke arah sesuatu di luar jendela.

Di bawah, di jalan setapak halaman sekolahnya berdiri seseorang, atau tepatnya, 'sesuatu' yang tidak asing di mata Natsume. Natsume memegangi pinggiran jendela, seolah hendak melompat keluar. Sementara itu, Tanuma yang menyadari gerak-gerik Natsume, buru-buru melayangkan pandangnya ke arah 'sesuatu' yang dilihat Natsume. Tapi dia tidak melihat apa-apa di situ. Tanuma mencoba cara lain. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan melihat lagi, kali ini dengan sudut matanya. Nampak di situ berdiri bayangan hitam yang tidak jelas bentuknya.

"Na… Natsume," kata Tanuma yang 'penglihatan'nya tidak sebagus Natsume, dengan bingung. "Itu… kenalanmu?"

Natsume buru-buru memalingkan kepalanya pada teman seperjuangannya itu. "Maaf, Tanuma! Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan."

Tanuma mengangguk cepat menanggapi Natsume, dan Natsume langsung berlari ke arah tangga terdekat. Pemuda berambut hitam itu, setelah punggung Natsume menghilang di belokan, kembali memasukkan tangannya ke saku, menatap ke rerumputan kosong tempat dia melihat 'sesuatu' itu tadi.

"Honoka!"

Gadis itu menoleh ke asal suara. Rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang di sebelah kanan bergelayut ringan. Dengan sedikit terengah-engah, Natsume berhenti di depan gadis itu. Honoka menatapnya setengah heran melalui kedua mata yang ditutupi oleh kain putih bertuliskan 'pohon' yang pudar. Natsume yang mulai bisa mengontrol napasnya, pikirannya kosong.

Sebelum ini, dia sudah memikirkan banyak hal yang hendak disampaikan pada roh pohon itu kalau-kalau mereka berkesempatan bertemu lagi. Tapi saat itu tidak ada satu pun yang terbersit di benaknya. Natsume merasa seperti orang linglung. Dia kembali memutar otaknya, berusaha memecah keheningan yang canggung itu, sebab Honoka hanya memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. _Ayo, katakan sesuatu_, batin Natsume pada dirinya sendiri, secara tidak sadar.

Di sisi lain, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan sikapnya sendiri. Tidak biasanya dia menggebu-gebu seperti itu. Rutinitas roh pohon itu yang tiba-tiba berhenti cukup membuat Natsume gelisah. Beberapa hari setelah ia berhenti mengunjungi Natsume, pemuda itu mulai bertanya-tanya dan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan. Seolah ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Apa dia menjadi terpaut pada Honoka?

Tanpa sadar, tatapan Natsume terpaku pada sosok si gadis. Rambut coklat gelapnya, kimono putih bergaris hijau yang dikenakannya. Lalu kedua tangannya yang tertelungkup sopan di bawah perutnya, maupun langkah-langkah kecilnya. Kain putih yang dikenakan di wajah gadis itu berkibar kecil saat diterpa angin sepoi.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Natsume," sapa Honoka, setelah sapaan yang ditunggu dari Natsume tidak juga dilontarkan.

"Se… Selamat siang," jawab Natsume dengan sedikit canggung. Lagi-lagi, ia mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan satu jari. Dalam hati ia membodohi dirinya karena berbuat demikian.

"Hari ini akan cerah," kata Honoka lagi. Senyumnya ringan. "Kuharap Tuan tidak keberatan menemani saya berjalan-jalan?"

Natsume terhenyak. Pertanyaan yang sama. Dia ingin sekali menemani Honoka, dia takut roh pohon itu akan kembali menghilang kalau dia menolaknya. Tapi saat itu masih jam sekolah, dan guru-guru pasti akan menanyainya macam-macam kalau dia bolos pelajaran. Natsume sendiri tidak terlalu keberatan, namun dia lebih memikirkan akibat pada paman dan bibinya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa tanggapan mereka saat mengetahui Natsume bolos. Dia bisa, namun dia tidak ingin membayangkannya—lebih tepatnya. Dalam benaknya terbayang wajah Touko-san yang menatapnya dengan penuh kekecewaan.

Natsume tidak bisa menjawab. Tapi Honoka tahu betul jawaban yang muncul pada akhirnya. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba ini akan menyusahkan Tuan Natsume-nya. Oleh karena itu, sebaiknya dia tidak memberi pemuda itu lebih banyak masalah lagi.

"Saya mengerti. Kalau begitu…" Honoka membungkuk, lalu hendak berbalik saat sebuah tangan menangkap akhir lengan kimononya.

"Masih ada beberapa jam lagi, tapi," kata Natsume, kali ini dengan penuh keyakinan. "tunggulah hingga sekolah usai. Setelah itu aku akan menemanimu."

Honoka menoleh dengan setengah terkejut. Natsume tersenyum.

Hanya untuk memastikan supaya Honoka tidak menghilang lagi, Natsume memintanya untuk menunggu di kelasnya selama pelajaran berlangsung. Dan Honoka, dengan senang hati, berdiri di sebelah kursi Natsume di kelas, menunggu dengan sabar. Dia tidak mengajaknya bicara sama sekali, mengetahui kalau Tuan Natsume-nya harus berkonsentrasi dalam belajar.

Meski sebenarnya, konsentrasi Natsume sedikit terpecah. Dia jadi teringat pada Tsubame si roh burung walet. Waktu itu Tsubame juga menunggu di sampingnya seperti ini. Tsubame berhasil menyelesaikan sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hidupnya dan pergi entah ke surga atau ke neraka.

_Tsubame, ya_, batin Natsume. Sudah lama sejak kejadian dengan roh burung walet yang periang itu. Dulu Tsubame juga sering mengganggu Natsume, dalam arti positif. Natsume merasa dia menghabiskan waktu dengannya lebih lama dibandingkan dengan roh lain. Pengecualian untuk Nyanko-sensei, tentunya.

Natsume ingat, tangannya pernah digandeng oleh Tsubame. Waktu itu Natsume sedikit terkejut namun membiarkan saja. Perasaan yang menyenangkan. Tangan Tsubame terasa sejuk dan lembut. Genggamannya erat.

Tanpa sadar, diliriknya tangan Honoka yang terkatup di bawah perutnya, yang sejajar dengan kepala Natsume. Dia memandanginya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian tersadar dan buru-buru menatap buku pelajarannya lagi dengan canggung. _Bodoh, apa yang kupikirkan_, batinnya setengah heran-setengah malu.

*****

"Masih jauh, Honoka?" tanya Natsume sambil berjalan dengan hati-hati, menghindari bebatuan besar atau akar-akar pohon yang tumbuh besar.

Honoka tersenyum sungkan. "Maafkan saya, Tuan Natsume. Tolong bertahanlah sedikit lagi."

Natsume tidak menjawab, dan Honoka menganggapnya sebagai 'ya'. Tadi, sepulang sekolah, Honoka mengatakan dia punya tempat yang bagus yang ingin ditunjukkannya pada Natsume. Segera setelah itu, tanpa pulang terlebih dahulu, Natsume mengikutinya masuk ke dalam hutan. Sudah kira-kira lima belas menit berjalan, dan Natsume mulai melihat tanaman-tanaman yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Ranting-ranting pohon tumbuh dengan liar, dan tidak nampak ada jalan setapak. Sepertinya bagian hutan itu jarang dilewati manusia.

"Sudah sampai, Tuan Natsume!" kata Honoka dengan riang, sedikit mengejutkan Natsume. Gadis itu berdiri beberapa meter di depan, membelakangi pemuda itu. Begitu kakinya sampai di samping Honoka, Natsume terkesima.

Agak jauh di depannya terhampar rerumputan hijau yang cukup luas. Di satu sisi, mengalir air yang berakhir di kolam alami yang besarnya kira-kira sama dengan kolam roh yang ada di halaman rumah Tanuma. Di tengah-tengah karpet hijau itu, berdiri dengan kokoh sebuah pohon sangat besar. Batangnya tebal dan lebar. Daun-daunannya membentuk atap yang rindang.

Natsume kehilangan kata-kata. Honoka menatap Tuan Natsume-nya dengan bangga.

*****


	2. Chapter END

Note: Agh, tampilannya lebih bagus di Word daripada di web -_-a

Disclaimer: Natsume Yuujinchou (a.k.a. Natsume and The Book of Friends) bukan punyaku. Kalau punyaku, pasti Natsume sudah kubikin dikejar Merry melulu (?).

**Kisah yang Dibawa oleh Angin**

**Chapter End**

"Uh…"

Natsume membuka matanya perlahan, disilaukan oleh berkas-berkas cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah dedaunan. Perasaannya nyaman. Angin sejuk menghembusinya, membuat matanya yang baru saja terbuka ingin menutup lagi untuk waktu yang lama. Natsume bernapas pelan. Dia ingin tidur seperti ini lebih lama lagi.

Tidur?

"Ah, Anda sudah bangun, Tuan Natsume?" Wajah Honoka muncul dalam pandangan Natsume. Senyumnya tenang dan kalem, seperti biasa.

Seperti baru disengat listrik, Natsume langsung tahu apa benda lembut yang dari tadi mengalasi kepalanya. Buru-buru Natsume berguling ke sisi yang kosong, berdiri dengan cepat, lalu menatap Honoka yang duduk sopan dengan tidak percaya. Belum sempat berkomentar, Honoka sudah mendahuluinya.

"Ada apa, Tuan Natsume? Berdiri tiba-tiba seperti itu…" Honoka menatap Natsume dengan bingung. Lalu dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Tuan Natsume pasti lelah, kan? Kalau mau, Anda bisa beristirahat lagi. Kemarilah."

Honoka menepuk-nepuk pahanya yang tertutup kain kimono dengan lembut. Natsume merasa seperti kepiting yang baru direbus. Dia mengucapkan sesuatu meski dengan terbata-bata, tapi tidak jelas apa. Honoka menatapnya dengan bingung.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti siulan yang keras seiring dengan bertiupnya angin. Menyusul beberapa siulan yang lain, dengan nada naik-turun yang tidak sama. Begitu aneh, namun terdengar sedikit harmonik. Natsume menoleh ke kanan-kirinya, namun tidak menemukan asal suara. Siulan itu terdengar lagi, dan kali ini Natsume mengangkat wajahnya.

"Pohon ini…" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Suara siulan itu berasal dari pohon raksasa yang berada tepat di belakang Honoka. Natsume memperhatikannya lagi. Dia ingat dia pernah membaca mengenai pohon bersiul. Cabang dan rantingnya banyak dan tumbuh dengan kokoh dan unik, sehingga saat ditiup angin, akan muncul suara seperti siulan. Dia tidak ingat apa nama pohon itu, tapi dia tahu bahwa pohon bersiul keberadaannya sangat jarang.

"Tuan Natsume," panggil Honoka dengan pelan. Suaranya terdengar sejuk dan datar, meski simpulan masih ada di bibirnya. "Ada cerita yang sedikit berbeda kali ini. Kemarilah."

Natsume menoleh, menatap gadis itu. Bayangan pohon raksasa jatuh ke atas sosoknya yang kecil. Tubuhnya seolah menjadi gelap. Wajahnya semakin tersamar dan hitam. Bahkan senyum sopan yang dipasang gadis itu entah mengapa tiba-tiba terasa misterius dan mistis. Rambutnya tertiup angin dengan kasar, berkibar-kibar, memecah seperti ratusan tangan yang meraih-raih keluar.

Natsume tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya. Entah mengapa dia merasa sedang melihat orang yang asing di hadapannya.

"Tuan Natsume? Tahukah Tuan alasan saya mendatangi Tuan?" panggilnya lagi. Natsume tidak yakin yang ada di depannya itu benar-benar Honoka. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan perkataan Nyanko-sensei.

'_Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Bagaimana pun juga, dia adalah ayakashi. Kita tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkannya.'_

Natsume, tidak tahu jelas apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Perkataan Nyanko-sensei yang tadi menyeruak masuk ke dalamnya, kini menggema semakin keras di kepalanya. Ingatannya akan Honoka mulai pudar. Dia tidak kenal lagi _ayakashi _bernama 'Honoka'. Semuanya tergantikan oleh sosok gelap di depannya, yang berjalan mendekati tubuhnya sambil setengah menyeret kakinya.

Punggung Natsume merinding, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkannya. Kakinya seolah membeku. Honoka semakin mendekat. Senyumnya bertambah lebar dengan aneh.

Tiba-tiba terdengar raungan. Sekelebat bayangan putih raksasa melintas dengan suara berat beberapa senti di depan Natsume. Belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang terjadi, tubuh Honoka sudah jatuh berguling-guling dengan keras, jauh dari Natsume.

Natsume membuka mulut dengan terkejut. Tubuhnya kembali dalam kendalinya. Dia teringat lagi akan sosok putih di depannya. Ia menoleh. Di sampingnya sudah berdiri dengan tegap _ayakashi _lainnya. Seekor serigala putih raksasa, rambutnya halus dan panjang. Kedua matanya keemasan dan liar. Ia menggeram.

Ialah Madara, sosok asli Nyanko-sensei.

"N…" Natsume menatapnya, masih terkejut. "Nyanko-sensei? Kenapa ada di—"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengannya!!" sambar Madara, alias Nyanko-sensei, dengan keras dan dalam. Ia menatap Natsume tajam, sebelum kemudian kembali ke arah Honoka yang mulai bangun.

"Kalau saja aku terlambat, dia mungkin sudah mencabut nyawamu," katanya lagi.

Natsume mengikuti arah pandangan Madara. _Ayakashi _itu berjalan lagi dengan tertatih-tatih aneh, mendekati mereka sambil bergumam menyebut-nyebut nama Natsume berulangkali, suaranya bergetar.

Mencabut nyawaku, batin Natsume. Pemuda itu tidak mengalihkan pandangnya dari roh pohon yang rambutnya sudah tidak beraturan lagi itu.

"Dia belum menyerah rupanya," Madara mengambil posisi, meregangkan kakinya.

Natsume berpaling pada Madara dengan cepat, kemudian pada Honoka. Entah mengapa dia merasa ragu. Saat hatinya sedang berkecamuk, sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu. Dia memicingkan matanya.

"Akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat," Madara bersiap.

"Tunggu!"

Madara melirik tubuh Natsume yang mungkin hanya sampai selututnya itu. Sorot mata Natsume waktu itu terkunci pada sosok Honoka. Tangannya menunjuk pada sesuatu. Madara tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti arah yang dimaksud Natsume.

Kemudian, pandangannya melunak saat melihatnya.

"Itu kutukan," ucapnya dengan suaranya yang besar dan dalam, dimaksudkan pada uap hitam yang muncul dari punggung Honoka.

Sementara itu, sosok Honoka tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari Natsume. Wajahnya tidak nampak, tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang jatuh ke depan. Kimono putih bergaris hijaunya kotor terkena tanah.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang kutahu banyak, jadi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu dari mana asalnya atau apa jenisnya," sambung Madara. "tapi kutukan itu cukup kuat. Bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilepas dengan mudah."

Natsume mengulangi lagi kata-kata Madara dalam kepalanya. Berbagai pertanyaan tiba-tiba menusuknya dari segala arah. Berbagai kata-kata yang ingin berteriak keluar juga seolah tertarik oleh hal yang sama. Terlalu banyak hal melintas di pikirannya. Terlalu banyak yang muncul. Natsume seolah bisa mendengar ramainya suara-suara itu dalam kepalanya.

Tapi, meski pikirannya tidak sepenuhnya berfungsi saat itu, tubuhnya berkata lain.

Madara membuka mulutnya dengan terkejut. Gigi-giginya yang tajam terlihat. Natsume, yang dari tadi diam saja di sebelahnya, tiba-tiba berjalan menghampiri roh pohon itu.

"Oi, Natsume! Apa yang kaulakukan?!" seru Madara, saat kedua sosok di depannya itu semakin dekat. Terlintas di pikirannya bahwa pemuda ceroboh itu akan mencoba melepaskan kutukan pada roh yang dia sebut 'Honoka', namun dia tahu itu mustahil untuk pemuda itu. Meskipun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Natsume memiliki kekuatan untuk memurnikan sesuatu yang jahat (yang mana menjawab pertanyaan mengapa Natsume bisa memukul roh-roh yang berusaha mengganggunya dengan kekuatan seorang petarung yang terlatih), namun itu masih tidak cukup.

Dan satu hal lagi. Pemuda itu tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Segala resiko akan ditempuhnya demi mendapatkan kebahagiaan seseorang—atau roh.

Sekarang, apa dia bermaksud melepaskan roh pohon itu dari pengaruh kutukan tanpa mengetahui lebih jelas tentang apa kutukan itu sebenarnya?

Itu benar-benar seperti Natsume.

Dan, entah mengapa, Madara tidak bisa menghentikannya. Dia tahu bahwa sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi… kadang, sesuatu yang disebut oleh manusia sebagai 'keajaiban'. Selalu begitu, setiap kali pemuda ini yang melakukannya.

Kalau-kalau sesuatu terjadi, dia yang selalu datang menyelesaikannya untuk Natsume.

Madara, tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, mengawasi punggung Natsume yang mulai menjauh.

Natsume sampai di depan Honoka. Seolah kehilangan kekuatannya, Honoka terhuyung dan jatuh ke rerumputan. Kedua tangannya menyangga tubuhnya. Natsume berlutut di depannya, tidak tahu jelas apa yang hendak dilakukannya.

"Tuan… Natsume…" panggil Honoka lagi, suaranya sedikit berbeda. Seolah beberapa wanita dengan suara melengking dan seraknya mengucapkannya bersamaan dengan Honoka.

Setetes air jatuh ke helai rumput yang berdiri, membuatnya bergoyang seolah mengangguk-angguk. Natsume mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menyentuhkannya pada sisi wajah Honoka, kemudian mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati. Rambut Honoka tersibak. Kulit wajahnya yang halus dan sejuk agaknya telah ternoda oleh keriput gelap yang nampak seperti akar pohon yang tumbuh liar, seolah hendak keluar dari tanahnya. Di pipinya ada jejak air mata.

_Tolong_, ucap Natsume dalam hatinya, _tunjukkan padaku kesedihanmu._

Natsume mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi Honoka, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Angin sejuk berhembus entah dari mana, menyelimuti mereka berdua. Natsume jatuh dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

*****

Setiap hari, pemuda itu datang padaku.

Seperti biasanya, dia membawa kumpulan kertas yang diikatnya menjadi sebuah buku dan kuas tulis dan kotak tintanya. Dia selalu duduk menghadap ke arah di mana matahari akan terbenam. Biasanya dia akan menulis beberapa _haiku_, kadang-kadang berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan siulan angin yang berbelok di dahan-dahanku. Terkadang pula aku merasakan sedikit tekanan saat punggungnya bersandar padaku.

"Hari ini sungguh cerah," katanya. Tidak jelas pada siapa dia mengatakannya, karena tidak ada seorang pun di situ selain dia. Aku mendengarkannya. Kemudian dia terdiam sejenak.

"Pagi tadi aku bertemu lagi dengan nenek yang tinggal di dekat kuil dengan anaknya. Dia bercerita seolah aku ini anak kecil saja." Dia terkekeh kecil. Kemudian dia melepas napas kecil. "Senang juga, aku tidak pernah punya orang tua."

Namanya adalah Nozomu Yasuhiro. Sudah sekitar setengah tahun dia mulai datang padaku dan bercerita seperti saat ini. Aku mengenali desakan kecil angin yang dibuatnya ketika dia berlari-lari kecil menaiki bukit untuk duduk di bawah naunganku. Dari suaranya sepertinya dia masih pada usia belianya. Usia belia manusia, tentunya. Bila menggunakan usia pohon sepertiku, bahkan aku yang terbilang masih 'belia' ini termasuk 'tua' bagi manusia.

"Kedua orang tuaku terbunuh saat konflik daerah waktu aku masih kecil," ucapnya dengan tenang. Napasnya teratur.

Dia bercerita lagi. Sejak kematian orang tuanya, dia sempat berpindah-pindah tinggal di tempat kerabat-kerabatnya. Namun tidak ada yang mau menerimanya lama, begitu mereka tahu bahwa Yasuhiro sedikit melebihi anak normal. Dia sering menggumam tidak jelas, berteriak histeris dalam tidurnya, menangis tanpa sebab, dan lainnya. Dia menyebutnya sebagai 'trauma', yang mana dilakukan tanpa kesadarannya.

Seorang kenalan salah satu kerabat mendengar tentangnya dan sepertinya merasa iba padanya, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya menjadi anak. Kebetulan dia tidak memiliki anak, karena istrinya keburu meninggal sebelum sempat memberikan keturunan padanya. Yasuhiro bilang dia beruntung, karena keluarga samurai memang sangat berkecukupan, sehingga dia bisa mendapat pendidikan yang layak.

"Sejak saat itu, nama keluargaku berganti menjadi Nozomu. Nozomu Yasuhiro," katanya seraya bersandar. "Bagus juga."

Kemudian dia kembali terdiam. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa berbicara padanya. Kalau bisa mungkin aku akan bercerita padanya tentang anak burung yang tadi pagi baru menetas di salah satu rantingku. Suaranya ketika berciap-ciap meminta makan pada induknya terdengar lebih jernih dibandingkan suara angin di sela-sela dahanku, aku ingat. Apa dia akan menyukai ceritaku, ya? Aku tidak pernah benar-benar 'berbicara' sebelumnya, karena yang ada di sekitarku hanya rumput dan serangga. Di bukit kecil ini, sepertinya hanya aku satu-satunya pohon yang tumbuh.

Kalau saja angin bisa menyampaikan perkataanku.

"Nama itu memang memegang peranan penting dalam hidup seseorang, ya." Yasuhiro mengangguk-angguk bersemangat. Kemudian ia tertawa lepas. Sepertinya aku melewatkan penjelasannya tentang namanya itu. Sayang sekali.

Tiba-tiba tawanya berhenti. Aku merasakan sesuatu, meski kecil. Sepertinya dia mendongakkan kepalanya padaku.

"Benar juga, dengan nama apa seharusnya aku memanggilmu?" katanya lagi, nadanya terdengar bertanya-tanya. Dia mendengung sejenak, berpikir.

"Repot juga, ya. Karena kamu pohon, aku jadi tidak tahu kamu ini lelaki atau perempuan," katanya sambil berpikir. Dia berpikir serius sekali memikirkan nama untukku. Padahal pohon sepertiku tidak membutuhkan nama. Bagi manusia, kami terlihat sama saja satu sama lain. Karena itu, seharusnya cukup dengan memanggil 'pohon' atau dengan jenisnya saja sudah cukup.

"Aah! Aku tahu!!" Mendadak dia terdengar bersemangat. "Honoka! Mulai kini kau akan kupanggil Honoka!"

Honoka? Bukankah itu nama yang mencerminkan bunga?

Dia berdiri, kemudian menepuk-nepuk kayuku yang kokoh dengan bangga. "_Hono _untuk harmoni, dan _ka _untuk bunga. Kalau melihatmu, aku jadi teringat gadis penyanyi, sih."

Maka mulai hari itu, dia tidak lagi memanggilku dengan 'kamu', tapi 'Honoka'. Yasuhiro, manusia yang unik.

Sorenya dia pulang. Besoknya, dia kembali lagi dan langsung tergelak begitu sampai di bawah naungan daunku, seperti biasa.

"Tadi pagi Oboro, tunanganku itu, kesal saat kubilang aku habis mampir ke tempatmu. Pikirnya kau ini wanita simpanan." Kemudian dia tertawa lagi hingga hampir kehabisan napas.

Saat itu angin bertiup, melewati dahanku, dan terdengar siulan yang bersahut-sahutan dengan lembut. Rumput di bawahku ikut bergoyang kencang, sementara ribuan daunku saling bergesekan. Yasuhiro masih tertawa di sana. Satu tangannya yang bersandar padaku terasa seperti tekanan kecil. Andai aku punya tubuh sepertinya, tangan itu akan kugenggam dan mungkin aku juga akan ikut tertawa bersamanya.

*****

Yasuhiro bilang dia akan pergi ke selatan untuk ikut berperang bersama dengan ayah angkatnya. Hari terakhir dia datang kepadaku, sarung samurai miliknya mengkilat ketika diterpa cahaya matahari. Dia juga mengenakan pakaian yang sepertinya lebih berat dan tebal dari biasanya.

"Sayang sekali, tapi aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk sementara. Apa terdengar aneh bagimu? Padahal aku selalu berusaha menghindari terlibat perang, tapi…" Yasuhiro mengusap-usapku dengan lembut, berulangkali, seolah itu bisa menenangkannya.

"Honoka, kau sudah mendampingiku selama ini. Belum pernah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya, tapi aku senang sekali kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu. Terima kasih banyak," dia berhenti mengusapku, kemudian memelukku dengan kedua tangannya yang terentang. Erat, meski dia tahu bahwa kedua tangannya saja tidak akan cukup untuk bisa memelukku sepenuhnya. Aku terlalu besar untuknya. Lagi, tekanan yang dibuatnya saat tubuhnya menempel padaku terasa, kali ini lebih besar dari biasanya.

Aku merasa basah, sedikit. Entah mengapa, dia menangis, dalam diam. Sedikit banyak aku tahu bahwa perang adalah saat manusia tidak bisa saling mengerti lagi dan akhirnya membunuh satu sama lain. Pasti mengerikan sekali kalau harus terlibat di dalamnya. Kurasa Yasuhiro berpikiran hal yang sama.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia kembali pada dirinya sendiri dan berdiri tegak. Suaranya saat itu terdengar lebih dewasa dan berat.

"Aku akan kembali padamu. Kemudian saat itu, akan kuceritakan lagi soal kisah-kisah baik yang kudapat selagi di sana. Sampai saat itu, aku tahu kamu akan selalu ada di sini untukku, Honoka. Benar, bukan?"

Angin bertiup, namun tidak begitu kencang sehingga tidak sampai menimbulkan siul. Padahal aku tahu saat seperti ini dia butuh mendengar siulanku.

Dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Suara langkah kakinya di hamparan rumput semakin kecil.

Hari masih pagi saat itu, dan udara tidaklah terlalu dingin. Tapi aku merasa dalam kayuku kosong, seolah ada yang telah mengoreknya keluar hingga habis. Daun-daunku dingin dan berat. Aku tidak lagi merasakan kedatangannya. Tidak lagi.

Tapi aku terus menunggu di bukit yang sama. Yasuhiro bilang dia akan kembali, karena itu aku menunggu. Dengan kondisiku, memang aku tidak bisa pergi ke mana pun selain di sini. Tidak dibilang pun, aku akan selalu ada di sini. Sampai kapan pun, tidak akan berubah.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu dan pertumbuhanku melambat. Rerumputan di sekitarku bertambah panjang dengan liar. Anak burung yang dulu ada di rantingku sudah lama pergi. Lama sekali. Tidak ada yang datang mengunjungiku.

_Sampai saat itu, aku tahu kamu akan selalu di sini untukku, Honoka. Benar, bukan?_

Aku ingat kata-katanya. Yasuhiro bukan seorang yang suka ingkar janji. Aku tahu. Dia juga percaya padaku. Karena itu aku percaya padanya. Saat angin bertiup, dan ketika bola merah menyala itu tenggelam di sisiku, aku ingat saat tawanya dan siulanku bersatu di udara, terbang ke langit. Janjinya padaku mendorongku untuk terus hidup, meski kutahu aku sudah hampir mencapai akhirku.

Aku terus menunggu, di bukit yang sama. Saat musim berganti, saat tetesan dingin hujan jatuh ke atasku. Ketika butiran putih salju perlahan melayang turun, maupun saat daunku berjatuhan, digantikan oleh yang baru, aku tetap menunggu.

Aku tahu, dia tidak mungkin datang.

Andai dia datang.

Tahun-tahun berganti lagi. Aku sudah melampaui batas usiaku. Tidak ada yang mau menebangku karena ukuranku. Kayuku tidak lagi bagus seperti dulu. Terlihat keriput dan rongsok. Bahkan serangga yang dulu membuat sarang di bawahku kini tidak mau lagi tinggal.

Aku juga sudah melampaui apa yang seharusnya kuinginkan. Sebagai makhluk yang hanya pohon, seharusnya aku tahu kalau aku tidak berhak meminta lebih selain hidup. Seharusnya…

Ketika malam tiba dan angin bertiup di sela-sela dahanku, siulanku tidak lagi merdu. Terdengar aneh. Dan malam itu, seorang yang tidak pernah kutahu sebelumnya, datang menaiki bukit. Langkahnya berbeda dengan Yasuhiro. Tapi secercah kecil cahaya seolah menyinariku. Mungkin, mungkin dia akhirnya kembali? Apakah dia terluka saat perang? Cerita seperti apa yang hendak diceritakannya padaku?

Seseorang itu semakin mendekat. Alih-alih berbicara padaku, ia menorehkan pisaunya ke permukaanku. Dalam. Terasa sakit sekali. Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa?

Orang ini pastilah bukan Yasuhiro. Yasuhiro tidak akan berbuat demikian. Ia menyayangiku. Aku juga menyayanginya. Kami meluangkan waktu bersama dan saling mendengarkan.

Aku serasa ingin menangis. Saat itu angin berhembus dan siulanku yang terdengar dalam terlantun ke langit yang biru gelap. Orang itu akhirnya berhenti. Ia tertawa.

"Kau makhluk yang malang. Siapa yang kau tunggu di sini? Tidakkah kau tahu, desa yang ada di bawah sana sudah lama hilang terkena bencana. Tidak akan ada yang datang untukmu," katanya dengan suaranya yang serak.

Aku tidak peduli apa katanya, aku tetap menunggu Yasuhiro.

Dia tertawa lagi. "Aku punya kemampuan, aku bisa mendengarkan suara tanaman, kau tahu. Sepertimu. Siapa Yasuhiro yang kaubicarakan ini?"

Dia… Yasuhiro, dia…

Siapa..?

Orang itu terdiam sejenak. Kemudian dia menggosok-gosok permukaanku dengan kasar, seolah membersihkannya dari debu yang lama menempel. Kemudian dia cegukan, lalu tertawa lagi seperti orang gila.

"Aku bisa membantumu," katanya, seraya menumpahkan suatu cairan yang terasa hangat di sekitarku, kemudian dia menyemprotkannya juga ke permukaanku, melemparnya ke rantingku yang terendah. Sebuah cahaya kemerahan muncul dari balik tangannya.

"Aku akan membantumu pergi ke tempatnya. Bagus, bukan?" dia melemparkan sesuatu padaku, kemudian berlari pergi. Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara berkeretak. Lidah-lidah yang menyala menyelimutiku.

Dibandingkan dengan panas yang kurasakan saat ini, aku lebih memikirkan perkataannya yang tadi diucapkan padaku.

_Tidak akan ada yang datang untukmu._

Yasuhiro…

Aku ingat saat dia mengusapku dengan lembut sambil melafalkan nama yang dia berikan. Desakan angin kecil yang dibuatnya saat berlari kecil menaiki bukit. Ketenangan saat dia tengah larut membuat _haiku_, atau saat dia tertidur di bawah naunganku.

Daun-daunku mulai habis dilalap api. Panas ini membakarku hingga ke dalam. Saat itu angin bertiup lagi, namun tidak ada siulan yang keluar. Aku sedih sekali, sangat. Aku ingin terus menunggunya di sini, tapi dia tidak pernah datang. Kuharap api ini cepat menghabisiku, jadi aku tidak perlu lagi menunggunya.

_Honoka._

Yasuhiro… kau pembohong.

***

Natsume membuka matanya dengan terkejut. Gadis yang berlutut di hadapannya itu menggeram. Seluruh kulitnya sudah berubah menjadi keriput berwarna coklat tua. Ia mencengkeram rumput di bawahnya dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Honoka! Lihat aku, Honoka!" Natsume menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih bahu kecil gadis itu, namun dengan kasar ditepis oleh Honoka. Ia terdorong ke belakang, namun dengan segera kembali duduk dan menetapkan pandangannya pada Honoka. Keningnya berkerut sedikit.

"Honoka, dengarkan aku! Yasuhiro, dia… dia tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu!" kata Natsume. Honoka menjerit histeris.

Angin besar datang dan bergulung-gulung di sekitar mereka. Cukup besar hingga Madara kehilangan pengawasannya akan Natsume. Angin yang terbang membawa daun dan serpihan tanah itu menghalangi pandangannya.

"Natsume!" panggilnya, namun yang dituju tidak merespon. Sepertinya suaranya ditelan suara udara yang bergumul itu.

Sementara itu, Natsume berusaha keras untuk tidak tertiup angin yang sepertinya sengaja ingin membawanya pergi itu. Ia merentangkan satu tangan di depan wajahnya, supaya bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas. Gadis itu masih di tempatnya semula.

"Tidak akan ada yang datang padaku. Tidak ada yang datang untukku." Honoka meremas sebagian dari rambutnya dengan jemarinya yang kurus.

Suara angin yang bergemuruh dengan liar semakin mengacaukan pikirannya. Ia merasa kotor, marah; rasanya ingin dihancurkannya semua yang ada di sekitar. Ya, mungkin akan lebih baik begitu, batinnya. Setelah menghancurkan semuanya, ia akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Benar juga. Benar! Itu bagus juga, Honoka meyakinkan diri.

Ia ingin tertawa seperti orang asing yang dulu membakarnya. Namun begitu sisi mulutnya membuat simpulan, ia segera tertekuk. Ia merasa menghancurkannya saja tidak akan cukup. Dia ingin berbuat lebih. Tapi lagi, memikirkan lebih dari itu saja masih belum cukup baginya. Masih ada yang kurang. Ada sesuatu yang hendak dilakukannya, tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Rasanya sungguh menjengkelkan. Kesal. Honoka merasa ingin mencabik-cabik dirinya sendiri. Ia berharap ada yang mau membantingnya seperti bongkahan sampah saat ini. Itu akan sangat membantunya. Pikiran bahwa selama ini dia menganggap dirinya berharga memberatkannya. Itu terdengar bodoh sekali, ucapnya dalam batin yang masih kacau.

Honoka mengerang tertahan. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. Kacau. Kacau!

Napas Honoka tersendat-sendat. Suaranya lirih dan melengking. "Di mana letak kesalahanku? Kenapa? Kenapaa?!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan meraihnya, mendekatkannya. Kemudian sebuah wajah muncul. Sebuah wajah yang familiar, meski angin menghalangi pandangannya.

Orang itu menatapnya dengan lurus. Matanya jernih dan tenang.

"Maaf, Honoka."

Honoka terkesiap. Dadanya seolah digedor. Pikirannya kembali lagi padanya. Ingatan akan masa lalunya yang damai dengan Yasuhiro kembali mengalirinya. Suaranya yang tertawa lepas terngiang lagi. Tekanan kecil yang dirasakannya. Perasaan basah saat ia memeluknya.

"..u… uu…" Honoka hilang kata-kata. Dahinya terasa pening dan pipinya basah. Entah sejak kapan kulitnya telah kembali halus dan bersih.

Air matanya tidak juga berhenti. Berbagai kata-kata merasuk ke dalam batinnya. Dia tidak tahu yang mana yang harus dikatakannya. Perasaannya seolah tumpah.

Sudah berapa lama dia menunggu satu kata itu?

Honoka menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis sesenggukan hingga tubuhnya membungkuk rendah sekali. Gemetar maupun air matanya sepertinya tidak akan berhenti.

"Kumaafkan…" ucapnya di sela-sela tangisnya. Kerongkongannya terasa sakit. "…aku memaafkanmu, sejak dulu, Yasuhiro…"

Di benaknya terbayang dirinya sendiri sedang menggenggam tangan Yasuhiro. Lebih hangat daripada matahari, lebih sejuk dari tetes hujan, lebih merdu dari angin yang bersiul. Di bayangannya itu dirinya dan Yasuhiro sedang tertawa. Terasa damai dan menyenangkan sekali. Alangkah bahagianya bila bisa bersatu seperti itu dengannya. Genggaman Yasuhiro dalam benaknya itu terasa nyata, dan dia merasakan eratnya.

Sebuah cahaya putih muncul dan menyelimuti mereka semua. Natsume menutup mata karena silaunya. Seluruh suara menghilang, dunia seolah terhapus untuk sekian detik lamanya.

"…terima kasih banyak, Tuan Natsume…"

Suara sayup-sayup Honoka yang hanya sekejap itu kemudian hilang, bersamaan dengan hilangnya deru angin dan cahaya yang tadi menyelimuti mereka. Pohon raksasa yang tadi dilihatnya telah menghilang, kini yang ada hanya hamparan rumput yang tumbuh liar. Hari telah menjadi gelap, dan mungkin sudah seperti itu sejak Natsume datang.

Madara menatap punggung Natsume. Pemuda itu jatuh berlutut. Punggung tangannya menggosok kedua matanya berulang kali, namun apa yang hendak dihentikannya tidak juga berhenti. Madara tidak menemukan kata-kata. Ia menengadah ke langit yang berbintang dalam diam.

Isakan Natsume terdengar kecil. Dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia menangis. Bukan sedih yang dirasakannya. Lebih dari itu. Beribu-ribu kata yang tadi menggumpal pada Honoka telah tersampaikan padanya. Semua itu terasa berat. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia tahu bahwa semua rasa itu akan segera bebas darinya. Namun dia ingin menyimpannya sebentar lagi saja.

Satu kata yang tadi diucapkannya pada Honoka terdengar ringan, dan dia tidak tahu apa dia sudah mengucapkannya dengan baik. Namun dia bahagia karena akhirnya permasalahan yang belum selesai dalam hidup Honoka berakhir.

*****

Keesokan paginya, di kediaman Fujiwara.

Fujiwara Touko, bibi Natsume, membuka mulutnya setengah tidak percaya begitu pemuda itu turun untuk sarapan pagi.

"Takashi, ada apa denganmu?" Dia menutup mulutnya dengan terkejut. Wajah pemuda itu lelah dan matanya sembab. "Apa ada yang mengganggumu di sekolah? Apa kau dikerjai?"

"Eh? Bukan, sama sekali bukan begitu." Natsume tersenyum sambil menggerakkan tangannya isyarat 'tidak' dengan sopan. "Hanya sulit tidur. Itu saja."

Tapi Touko-san sepertinya tidak terlalu mendengarkannya. Tiba-tiba rautnya mengeras, tergambar perasaan cemas sekaligus kesal di wajahnya. Dia menekuk bibirnya dan alisnya turun. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang apa-apa? Aku akan beritahukan pada Paman. Anak-anak nakal itu seharusnya menjauh darimu!"

Kemudian ia tergopoh-gopoh berjalan keluar ruang makan menuju ruang baca di mana suaminya berada. Natsume tergagap. Ia beranjak mengejarnya ketika sebuah suara muncul dari balik meja makan. Natsume melirik sekilas. Itu Nyanko-sensei. Kucing bulat yang biasanya.

"Fu fu. Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Natsume." Kucing itu menutup mulut dengan satu kaki depannya sambil terkekeh iseng.

"Diaaam!" Natsume kembali pada langkahnya dan segera mengejar bibinya. "Touko-san! Tunggu! Bukan seperti kelihatannya, ini bisa kujelaskan!"

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa bagi Natsume dan yang lainnya. Beberapa hal terjadi, namun itu tidak lebih dari suatu perasaan mendebarkan seperti sedang membuka kotak hadiah. Tidak banyak yang bisa Natsume utarakan tentang Tsubame, Honoka, siluman rubah kecil, atau Nyanko-sensei. Dia bukan orang yang pandai dengan kata-kata, juga bukan orang yang pandai bergaul dengan sekitarnya. Tapi paling tidak, dia punya banyak sosok yang hadir dalam hidupnya. Bukan sekedar orang lewat.

Dia bersyukur telah bertemu dengan mereka semua.

Dan saat angin berhembus, terkadang dia akan mendongak ke atas, ke arah langit dan menyipitkan mata akibat silaunya cahaya matahari. Saat seperti itu, dia akan selalu mengingat siapa-siapa saja yang ditemuinya selama ini. Dan mungkin juga, kata-kata yang ingin disampaikan pada mereka.

Selesai.

**Outro:**

Sore harinya ketika Natsume pulang sekolah, Nyanko-sensei mengatakannya juga. Salah satu kenalannya, Hinoi, memberitahu lebih jelasnya mengenai kutukan yang didapat Honoka.

Sebetulnya itu bukanlah kutukan yang didapat dari orang lain, melainkan dibuat oleh Honoka sendiri. Sebagai pohon, Honoka telah melampaui batas keberadaannya. Ia mengingini tubuh yang dapat bergerak bebas. Lebih dari itu, ia mengingini seorang manusia. Dalam hal ini, itu Yasuhiro.

Perasaan ingin memiliki itu bertambah kuat seiring berjalannya waktu, dan mencapai maksimalnya saat ia habis terbakar berpuluh-puluh tahun silam. Itu membuatnya menjadi roh jahat, sekaligus menciptakan kutukan yang perlahan memaksanya untuk mencari jiwa manusia sebagai suplai energinya.

Seperti bulan yang selalu berganti fase, keinginan untuk mengonsumsi jiwa manusia itu pun datang dan pergi, dan memiliki 'jadwal'nya sendiri.

Mungkin, waktu itu Honoka menghilang karena ia mencapai batasnya. Ia sengaja menjauh dari Natsume supaya jiwa pemuda itu tidak dimakannya.

Bagaimana pun juga, itu sudah berlalu. Roh pohon itu sudah tidak ada lagi, jadi itu bukan urusan Natsume lagi. Itu kata Nyanko-sensei, menutup penjelasannya.

Natsume tahu dia tidak perlu berkomentar saat kucing itu mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya, seperti biasa. Itu memang sedikit menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi belakangan ini dia sadar. Dia tidak terlalu perlu tahu alasan mengapa Honoka pergi tanpa pesan waktu itu. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi.

Daripada memikirkan 'hilangnya', ia lebih memilih memikirkan 'datangnya'.

Yang perlu dia ingat cuma kedatangan Honoka setelah sekian lama di sekolahnya. Mengejutkan, dan menyenangkan. Menenangkan, dan melegakannya.

Itu saja.

Dan Natsume tersenyum pada sebagian ruangan yang kosong, entah pada siapa; mungkin pada dirinya sendiri. Nyanko-sensei tahu dia tidak perlu lagi meyakinkan pemuda itu. Dia telah menemukan sendiri penyelesaiannya.

Bel angin berdenting ringan, kertas yang terikat di talinya berputar-putar seolah menari tertiup angin. Kehidupan terus berlanjut. Meski terkadang ada saja yang kembali untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu, namun Natsume, melebihi semuanya, mulai bisa menikmatinya.

Dia hanya perlu menunggu sampai pertemuan berikutnya.

**End of outro**


End file.
